


Hide and Seek

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can see him no matter where he stands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

Gin was a generous person.

Nobody seemed to understand this — they all saw him as reserved at best, selfish at worst, and always out for his best interests.

They didn't understand that when he stood near her, he was sharing his presence.

When he kissed her, he was sharing his breath with her.

When he pinned her down and made love to her, he was sharing something deep and dark that nobody else was allowed to even look at.

Rangiku liked it that way and made no attempt to correct their misperceptions. All it meant to her was that nobody would fall in love with him and he would continue to share that understanding with her alone.

She went to stand next to him and smiled to herself.

It was good like this.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: tomoeish  
> Prompt: sharing


End file.
